


All in good time

by playlike-agirl (playlikeagirl)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:17:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9167893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playlikeagirl/pseuds/playlike-agirl
Summary: Alex comes out to Kara, which is probably the most nerve-wracking thing she's ever done. And she's a DEO Agent for God's sake...





	1. Kara

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my take on how Alex comes out to Kara. It follows the show slightly, but with a few differences as I'm sure you'll see. I just really wanted to write something on how Alex comes out because it's such an amazing storyline and I just hope I can do it justice. I'm hopefully going to make this a small multi chapter fic, with her coming out to Eliza and then coming through on her own feelings for Maggie, coming out to a few others on the way.

How was she ever going to tell Kara? Her mom? What would they say? How would they react? Would it be with horror, or worse? With disappointment? What if they thought she was weird? She'd dated guys after all, but that was the thing, Alex thought to herself. _Dated_. Sure she'd slept with a few during college, but there was never anything there, and she'd never enjoyed it, always thinking that there must be more to this, must be more to relationships than late nights and early mornings spent trying to forget, trying to push down memories of a girl she'd seen in the gym, that girl in the library that one time who'd smiled at her over her book. The girl in the line in the coffee shop, who'd just laughed and winked when Alex had spilt her coffee over her and offered to buy her a new one. She should've realised sooner, she thinks. The signs were all there, but she'd ignored them, too busy trying to be perfect for everyone else that she'd forgotten that she needed to listen to herself too and not just the voice of her mother and her professors. Now though, all she could focus on was the way Maggie tilted her head when she listened to her, eyes so deep Alex could get lost and not want to come up for air. All she could see was the smirk on Maggie's face that one time she beat her at pool. All she could hear was Maggie telling her she's real and that she deserves to be happy. And she knows she does, deserve to be happy that is. She's spent her whole life trying to make her mom happy that she'd almost forgotten what true happiness is. Sure, she felt happy with Kara, on their sister nights, eating too much ice cream and laughing at whatever Winn had done that day, but she still went to bed empty a lot of the time. She just hadn't noticed it.

Maggie had. Maggie had seen the way Alex's shoulders sagged when she thought no one was looking. Maggie was always looking, always noticing more than Alex realised. Maggie saw the hurt in Alex's eyes every time the whole world seemed to praise Supergirl, and there was no one there to give her recognition. There were far too few _I'm proud of you Alex_  far too few _you're strong and you're amazing. You're so amazing_. Maggie thought all of this, saw all of this and more. She saw the way Alex struggled with her sexuality, and she wanted to shake her sometimes and tell her that it would all be ok, but she knew she couldn't do anything to help apart from be there for the woman who'd quickly become her best friend, her only friend, and then something more. So she was there, unwaveringly there for her and she always had been. Maggie had noticed all this, but Alex hadn't.

So Alex was still absolutely terrified of coming out. Of saying the words. _I'm gay. I'm gay. I'm gay_. How would they change things? Would she lose her friends, her family? Everything she'd worked so hard for. But she was Special Agent Alex Danvers and she never ran scared, she never shied away from anything and coming out to her family was not going to make her a coward. So the next time she could get Kara on her own she took a deep breath and decided to just do it. 

* * *

 

"Kara, can we go somewhere. Maybe for a coff-no that's too public. For a walk maybe, back to yours. No, back to mine. Yeah that's it back to mine."

Kara just raised her eyebrows and rearranged her glasses. "Alex are you ok? You're babbling. You never babble, that's my job." That elicits a soft laugh from Alex but she soon furrows her brow again.

"I need to tell you something."

Kara just nods. She thinks about offering to fly them back to Alex's but she figures her sister needed the walk to clear her head, or find her words because she could see the way Alex's hand is shaking as she shoves it in her pocket. All Kara wants to do was tell her she loves her, and that whatever it is it's ok. Because now, she's worried. Her sister's her rock, the one constant thing apart from Eliza that Kara has in her life, and seeing her like this is unnerving.

They walk back to Alex's apartment in record time, and if Kara, well, wasn't Supergirl, she'd probably be sweating. Alex walks with purpose as she unlocks the door and heads for the kitchen as Kara just stands there, unsure of what to do, of what to say. Alex just pushes a bottle of water towards her and almost throws herself onto the sofa, her hands fumbling with the water bottle as she looks to Kara who's now sitting next to her and takes Alex's hands into her own. Alex's eyes meet her sister's and she sighs softly.

"Alex. Whatever it is, you can tell me. I'm your sister, we've always told each other everything." Alex just nods as she takes a deep breath.

"You remember Maggie?"

"Your cop friend?" Kara asks and Alex nods her head, a soft smile forming on her face at the mention of Maggie despite the situation.

"Well, we've been spending a lot of time together, and we get along really well and well, when I'm around her I feel-" Alex trails off, her hands disentangling from Kara's as she fiddles with her sweater. "I don't know what I feel. I feel like myself, I feel freer, I feel like everything is right. And I thought we were just friends, and maybe we are, but I feel a lot for her, feelings I've felt before but pushed down, hid away as girl crushes or just intense friendship. But Maggie-" Alex takes a deep breath and Kara just watches her sister, her brave, wonderful sister. Knowing what she was about to say, but letting her say it nevertheless, a small nod of her head and a smile all the encouragement Alex needs. "Maggie made me realise something. That I like her, as more than friends. That maybe I'm-no not maybe," Alex shakes her head and almost laughs. "Definitely not maybe, that I'm-" But Alex can't get the words out. She wants to, but she can't, not right then. "I like girls Kara, and I've realised now that I always have, it just took me a while to figure it out."

Alex finally looks up into her sister's eyes and Kara is crying and all Alex can think is o _h God she's disappointed in me, she doesn't want this, she hates me_ , but then Kara is pulling her into a hug.

"Alex! I'm so relieved!"

Alex pulls back slightly, confused. "Relieved?"

"Yes relieved," Kara laughs. "I thought you were going to tell me something bad with the way you were mumbling and striding your Agent stride, you scared the heck out of me!"

"You're not mad? Or disappointed?"

"Oh Alex," Kara's voice sounds soft now, soft and full of love. "How could I be mad, and I would never ever be disappointed in you. You're the strongest woman I know, inside and out. You're so brave, Alex. And I don't care who you love. I love you and this changes absolutely nothing. You've been the best sister I could ever have hoped for and now you're the best gay sister I could've hoped for."

Alex laughs at that. "Gay," she repeats. "Yeah, I'm gay," and she laughs. With relief at being able to say the words, with gratitude and no surprise really that Kara is the person who'd helped her say it.

"I'm just sorry."

"Sorry?" Alex sits up straighter again, the panic flooding her chest once more.

"I'm sorry that we all didn't create a safe enough space for you to talk to us about it, and I know we'll all feel the same, Winn, J'onn, James, if and when you decide to tell them, and Eliza. I'm sorry you had to struggle without any of us." Tears are running down Kara's cheeks now and Alex almost breaks.

"Hey, hey. Kara, I wasn't alone. I was never alone. I had Maggie remember."

"Maggie," Kara smiles and folds her arms, trying to look tough. "First question: Is she good enough for you?"

Alex's laugh is almost a bark. "She's too good for me Kara. She's so strong and so fearless and so confident in who she is. And my god she's so gorgeous. So stunningly beautiful I don't even know what to do with myself."

Kara smiles as she tucks a strand of hair behind Alex's ear. "Are you two?" Kara gestures around the room.

"No, not yet. Well, I don't know if ever," and Alex's smile drops a little bit.

"Well, she'd be a dummy not to like you," and Alex laughs at her sister's innocent choice of words. "Plus, I can totally throw her into space if she doesn't."

Alex laughs and shakes her head at that, pulling her sister into a hug. "Thank you, I love you."

"I love you too big sis," Kara smiles, and Alex lets out the breath she didn't know she'd been holding.

* * *

 

Alex sees Maggie a few times before she actually has a chance to tell her she came out to Kara, but Maggie knows right away. She notices. She notices in the way Alex stands a little straighter. The sag in her shoulders not gone completely, but lifted slightly, and Maggie figures when she tells someone else, tells her mom and her friends, when she falls in love, _with me_ , a small flicker of hope runs through Maggie's mind, that weight will lift completely. All in good time, Maggie reminds herself as she sees Alex walk through the doors to the bar, not missing the way Alex lights up when she sees Maggie. All in good time.


	2. Eliza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex comes out to Eliza and Maggie notices. Maggie always notices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She notices. She notices in the way Alex stands a little straighter. The sag in her shoulders not gone completely, but lifted slightly, and Maggie figures when she tells someone else, tells her mom and her friends, when she falls in love, with me, a small flicker of hope runs through Maggie's mind, that weight will lift completely.

When she does tell Maggie properly they're both sitting on Alex's couch, having ordered pizza and binge watched Person of Interest on Netflix, something that's become a regular occurrence for them, and neither of them complain. Alex doesn't complain when Maggie scoots closer to her as she points out an inaccuracy about how someone is holding their gun, doesn't complain when Maggie grips her arm when things get particularly angsty. She doesn't think she could complain even if she wanted to, which she _definitely_ _definitely_ doesn't, because to be honest Alex can't form a coherent thought when Maggie is this close to her.

Maggie has been patient, has been waiting for Alex to tell her she's come out to Kara because she knows it went well; Alex's renewed happiness and vigour is a clear indicator of that, but she needs to know for sure, but she'll never push Alex to tell her anything, or do anything she doesn't feel comfortable with. It's not that Alex doesn't want to tell Maggie, she does; she'd wanted to phone her straight after she'd told Kara, she'd wanted to see her, to hug her and thank her for helping her figure it all out, but she didn't. She was scared she'd blurt _it_ out. Blurt out that Maggie was so much more to her than just a friend, just a caring ear, a shoulder to cry on, because what if? What if Maggie didn't see her like that? She'd had so many girlfriends, and so much experience with other women, that Alex felt inadequate somehow.

Now though, Alex has had too many beers and she's full from the pizza and Maggie hasn't moved her feet from where they'd settled in Alex's lap and Alex absentmindedly runs her fingers along Maggie's ankles and settles there, looking up into those eyes she'd pretty sure she'd drown in.

"I told Kara."

Maggie sits up straighter, careful to not dislodge Alex's hands from her legs, relishing the way her fingers are rubbing soft circles to the skin above her ankle, as if by touching Maggie she is keeping herself anchored to the moment, to this, here and now, just the two of them.

"You did? Way to go Alex. I'm proud of you," Maggie smiles, a genuine smile and Alex softens at the use of her first name. "I take it she took it well," Maggie adds.

Alex just nods her head, grinning. "Really well. It was emotional, but in a good way."

Maggie smiles back at the woman next to her, knowing she doesn't really need to say anything because Alex knows she's happy for her.

Alex's grip tightens on Maggie's ankle and Maggie cocks her head, raising her eyebrows in a silent question and Alex knows what she's asking and Alex answers.

"I don't know how to tell everyone else," she breathes out softly and Maggie wants to gather her up in her arms and hold her close but she can't do that. That's not what friends do.

"You don't have to," Maggie whispers and she moves her feet from Alex's lap, not missing the way Alex's eyebrows furrow in question, in the loss of Maggie against her, but Maggie inches closer to Alex and takes her hand in hers and Alex can't see anything other than the way Maggie's eyes are searching her own and how much closer her face is to hers now. "It's ok Alex, you don't have to tell anyone you don't want to, or you're not ready to. It's ok."

Alex just nods, she understands. "I know Maggie, but I want to. This is such a big thing and I want to scream it from the rooftops but I'm scared. I'm scared of what my mom will say because I've never been good enough for her," and Maggie knows the end of that sentence is _I've never been Kara_ , but she says nothing, just rubs soothing circles into Alex's palm. "I've always tried to be perfect for her, you know. Tried to live up to what she wanted from me, how she wanted me to protect Kara, and I try and do that, but half the time I feel like I'm failing, so how the hell is she gonna react when I tell her I'm gay?" Maggie's eyes shoot up; it's the first time Alex has actually said those words to Maggie and she's proud and she's happy.

"I can't tell you how she'll react Alex," Maggie soothes. "But you can't think you aren't good enough, don't you ever think that," Maggie adds with more force. "You are more than enough and you never ever fail your sister. I've only met her a few times Alex but my God she looks at you like you single handedly make the earth orbit the sun." That elicits a small chuckle from Alex.

"Well, I basically do. I'm a pretty badass DEO Agent don't you know."

"Oh, I know," Maggie retorts, her voice lower, gravelly and Alex shifts slightly, her stomach tightening at Maggie's words, thinking about Maggie saying her own name in that same voice, but Maggie's speaking again now and looking at Alex curiously.

"Seriously though Danvers, you're amazing."

"Eh, you're average too I guess Sawyer." That earns Alex a playful punch from Maggie and they're both laughing louder than they have in a long time.

Maggie sighs as she realises the time. "I better go Danvers. See you around?"

"See you around Sawyer," Alex smiles, walking Maggie to the door and as she shuts it behind the brunette she immediately misses her presence.

 _You're so fucked Alex_ she whispers to herself as she fetches herself a glass of water and gets ready for bed.

* * *

  
It turns out she doesn't have to wait too long to tell Eliza. She calls a few weeks after her conversation with Maggie to tell her and Kara that she's coming to town on some business.

"Are you gonna tell her?" Kara questions as they're both standing in Kara's apartment before they all have dinner together .

"I don't know Kara," Alex sighs. "I want to, but I just. I don't know." Alex lets out the breath she'd been holding and Kara loops her arm around her sister's shoulders.

"This is mom, Alex. She loves you, she'll be fine with it."

"But what if she's not?"

"I was."

"Yeah but you're _you_ Kara. You're just so wonderfully accepting that I don't even know why I was so worried about telling you. But telling mom, that's a whole other ball park. That's out of the ball park and into some goddamn field and-"

"Alex," Kara almost laughs. "Breathe, you're rambling again."

Alex sighs and folds her arms and Kara smiles at her stoic sister.

"Who do you think made me me?" Kara questions and Alex just looks at her inquisitively.

"Sure, I was thirteen when I got here, I'd already been taught a lot by my parents on Krypton, but it was here on earth, with you, with Eliza, with Jeremiah." Kara whispers his name softly, gripping Alex's hand in her own. "You all made me who I am today. You taught me love again when all I knew was loss. So if the woman who taught me that is not ok with you loving who you do, then, well Alex, we'll be having stern words, youngest daughter or not."

Alex laughs again. "Thanks for having my back baby sis."

"That's Super Sis to you," Kara folds her arms, trying to mimic Alex's stance and Alex just shakes her head, smiling.

* * *

  
Their dinner goes fine, well actually. They talk about everything, about Eliza's work, about Kara, about Supergirl and about Alex. A lot about Alex, which Alex finds unusual herself because she's usually quiet, but now? Now she has so much to say. Kara is smiling softly at her and Kara notices the way Eliza smiles every time Alex speaks. Plus, every time Alex speaks it's usually about Maggie; something Maggie did, an alien her and Maggie saved or took down, how bad Maggie is at pool and Kara knows, well she always knew that Eliza wouldn't care about her daughter being gay. Kara keeps glancing at Alex, and Alex keeps narrowing her eyes at Kara and Eliza notices and turns to Kara. Even though Kara can't read minds she knows that Eliza wants to talk to Alex alone and so she gets up and makes some lame excuse about Winn needing her. There's no way Alex believes her and she's about to protest until Eliza touches her arm and nods softly.

"Let her go sweetheart." Alex is confused but she agrees.

"What's going on Alex?" her mom questions and Alex just gets up and starts to clear the plates, wondering if Kara is outside eavesdropping. She is. Ready to swoop in if Alex needs her.

"Nothing mom, why?" Alex almost squeaks out.

"You talked a lot over dinner, and I'm not complaining but it's unusual for you. You seem to really like this Maggie. You talk about her a lot." It's not an accusation, but almost an understanding. A soft, _it's ok Alex, you can tell me._

"Well, yeah, she's my friend." Alex has her back to Eliza because she can't face her mom right now, her mom who's always known when something was wrong, when something was off.

"Alex," Eliza starts and Alex turns round.

"She's not just a friend is she?" Eliza questions and Alex sighs.

"Well, technically she is," Alex whispers softly and Eliza comes to where her daughter, her beautiful, strong eldest daughter is standing and wraps her into her hug, feeling Alex soften into her arms.

"But you want her to be more." Eliza pulls back and Alex looks at her and nods.

"Oh Alex," Eliza almost chokes out. "My beautiful Alexandra. I love you however you are, you know that right? You being gay will never change anything."

"I just feel like I'm letting you down mom, like I'm not good enough. You always wanted me to be better than everyone else to be perfect and-"

"Alex. Look at me." Eliza tilts her daughter's chin up like she used to when she was a teenager and Jeremiah died and she wanted to cry but thought she had to be strong and keep all her emotions in check. "You have never let me down. You are perfect, you've always been perfect. And I know maybe I pushed you too hard sometimes Alex, but that's only because I could see how amazing you were, how extraordinary you are. This just makes you even more extraordinary, even more brave. This changes nothing, ok sweetheart? I love you and I'm proud of you. Your dad is too."

Alex moves forward into Eliza's arms once more and she sighs in relief and in happiness and lets her mom hold her like she used to when she was little, and somehow she knows that it's all going to be ok and then Kara is coming through the door and all three of them are hugging and crying and Alex pulls back.

"I knew you'd be eavesdropping!" Kara laughs, as does Eliza as Kara just shrugs and Alex pulls her in for a hug again.

* * *

 

This time Alex doesn't wait. She dials Maggie's number when Eliza leaves with a longer hug and a kiss to her cheek.

"Danvers!" Maggie greets and Alex can hear the smile through the phone.

"I told my mom," Alex states, simply and Maggie holds her breath.

"And?"

"And she told me I'm extraordinary and she loves me."

Maggie sighs into the phone and Alex wonders for a second if maybe she'd been thinking about Alex, hoping everything went ok because that sigh sounds a lot like the sigh of relief Alex let out earlier in the night.

"I'm so pleased Alex. Drinks, on me? All night?" Alex laughs down the phone.

"See you in ten."

When Alex walks into the bar that night their eyes meet right away and there's a quiet determination in Alex's, like she knows she can conquer the world. She lifts her shoulders and Maggie feels the lightness that radiates off her, notices her standing taller, notices her standing closer, and when they hug and Maggie tells her again and again that she's proud of her, she notices that Alex smells like leather and whiskey, mixed with the floral scent of her perfume and Maggie feels like she could get lost in Alex Danvers. She already is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Favourite part?  
> Likes and dislikes?  
> What you hope is still to come?  
> Find me @sawyeralex on tumblr :)


	3. J'onn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Maggie flirt, heavily. Alex comes out to J'onn, and they flirt some more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Alex walks into the bar that night their eyes meet right away and there's a quiet determination in Alex's, like she knows she can conquer the world. She lifts her shoulders and Maggie feels the lightness that radiates off her, notices her standing taller, notices her standing closer, and when they hug and Maggie tells her again and again that she's proud of her, she notices that Alex smells like leather and whiskey, mixed with the floral scent of her perfume and Maggie feels like she could get lost in Alex Danvers. She already is.

"Sawyer I swear to God you're getting worse at pool."

"I am not!" Maggie folds her arms across her chest and Alex is a mixture of amused and aroused at the smaller woman who is pouting, the next words coming out of Alex's mouth are a little lower.

"I guess I'm going to have to give you some pointers then," and _holy shit,_ Maggie thinks, Alex smirks at her as she moves closer. Maggie loses her breath and her ability to form words as she chokes out a response.

"Really Danvers?"

"Mmm hmm," Alex murmurs and she moves behind Maggie and doesn't miss the way Maggie hisses ass she presses herself closer to the brunette.

"See, you need to hold the cue like this," Alex points as she reaches around Maggie, hands grazing the loose white shirt Maggie is wearing, feeling the response in Maggie as she scoots impossibly closer. Maggie has the cue in her grip as Alex's left hand closes on top of Maggie's, her fingers grazing slowly across her knuckles. Her right hands trails slowly up Maggie's right arm, her fingers taking a slight detour to Maggie's hip as she pushes her forward slightly so she's leaning over the pool table and her ass presses back into Alex's front. Alex breathes deeply and Maggie shudders as she feels the breath on her neck.

"Now what Danvers?" Maggie questions as she turns her head to face the taller woman, which simultaneously pushes her further back into Alex, causing Alex to hiss and her grip to tighten on Maggie's hip.

"Now you have to bend over slightly and let me take control." Alex can hardly believe the words coming out of her mouth; she's never been one to flirt overtly, but that was then, that was with guys and this was now, this was with Maggie and _shit_  this feels so good, so right.

"Oh. Well, I like to be the one in control usually, but I'm sure you could make me change my mind," Maggie husks out and if it weren't for the fact that she wants to prove a point to Maggie, Alex thinks she would have lost it there and then. Instead though she moves her right hand to the back of the pool cue, lines up the shot, hands still covering Maggie's and easily sinks the striped ball into the hole.

"See Sawyer, you just needed a few tips," and then Maggie is turning in Alex's grip and her back is against the pool table and all Alex can think is _fuck_ , it would be so easy to lift Maggie onto this table and kiss her, but she doesn't because what if Maggie doesn't want that? Although Alex prides herself on reading people pretty well, and if the way Maggie's pupils are dilated and the way her mouth is hanging slightly open, she's pretty sure she wants the same thing.

Her heart almost pounds out of her chest as Maggie grabs onto her elbows as she leans up on her tiptoes and Alex thinks she's going to kiss her, but Maggie's lips ghost her neck as she leans towards her ear. "I've got tips of my own I could give you." Alex pretty much whines at her words and Maggie pulls back, a smug look on her face, and Alex is moving closer, intent on wiping that look on her face and tasting the beer on her lips.

"Agent Danvers!" She hears J'onn's voice and she groans and pulls back slightly, but not enough to completely the miss the smell of beer and mint that lingers on Maggie, whispering _fucking hell_ as Maggie tilts her head, laughing under her breath.

"Am I interrupting something?" J'onn questions as he looks between the two, nodding a greeting towards Maggie.

"No," Alex squeaks out and clears her throat, squeezing her eyes shut briefly in embarrassment, willing the flush that she's sure is on her face to settle down. "No," she repeats, "it's fine. What do you need?"

J'onn tells her that they need her back at the DEO and she turns to Maggie to apologise who nods and smiles in understanding. "We'll pick this up again some other time Danvers, don't you worry," Maggie smirks. J'onn raises his eyebrows but keeps quiet and Alex's narrows her eyes as she replies.

"Oh you betcha. See you around Sawyer."

* * *

  
The DEO business takes longer than Alex thought and she's exhausted as she treks back into HQ after battling with a rogue alien who'd been trying to electrocute and burn people alive at the same time. She unstraps her armour, wincing slightly as she feels another bruised rib. She feels J'onn's hand steady on her shoulder.

"Are you ok Alex?"

"I'm fine," she smiles up at J'onn and the fatherly concern on his face. "I'll be fine, I promise."

J'onn nods his terse nod and goes to walk away but Alex calls him back.

"Yes Alex?" He questions, his brows furrowing in worry.

Alex gulps because she has to do this, she has to tell him, this man who's been a father to her when she needed it the very most.

"I need to tell you something J'onn," Alex states confidently, clearing her throat and J'onn nods, placing his hand on Alex's shoulder once more. Alex knows he would never read her mind without her consent, but she wonders from the way his eyes seem full of understanding, of gentle encouragement, if he already knows. Some sort of father figure bond, regardless of human or alien forms, this all came down to love.

"I'm gay." Alex looks straight into J'onn's eyes but his face is unreadable right now and Alex feels the familiar rush of panic rise up to her throat.

"With Maggie?" J'onn asks and Alex has to stop herself from laughing because of the phrasing and because o _h God what she'd give to be gay with Maggie_ , but she just shakes her head.

"Not quite J'onn, I like her though," Alex adds and J'onn nods.

"That much is obvious. If it's worth anything, I think she likes you too. I was rather concerned I walked in on something earlier in the bar," J'onn adds with a slight smile and Alex shifts uncomfortably from foot to foot.

J'onn just tightens his grip on Alex's shoulder and uses his other hand to take Alex's and put it on his chest. "I'm honoured you told me Alex, and I know I'm not your father, and I never will be, but you're a daughter to me and I'm here for you no matter what."

Alex feels the tears building behind her eyes and she blinks them away. "Thank you, that means a lot."

"Good. I like this Maggie, she seems to be a good match for you. But if she hurts you, I may be less than pleasant."

"You sound like Kara," Alex laughs out and J'onn laughs with her. "Well, I did impersonate her for a while, maybe she's rubbed off on me."

"Please no," she laughs harder but breathes easier, and with one last squeeze of her shoulder J'onn leaves her to change and go home.

When she finally unlocks her phone, she finds a few random texts from Kara who'd flown home after their mission, mostly of her moaning about how she wanted potstickers and Alex chuckles to herself, reminding herself to pick some up on her way home and pay a visit to her sister. There are also a few from Maggie and Alex doesn't even try to hide the smile on her face when Maggie's name is there in bold letters on her phone screen.

_Danvers. Kara told me about the crazy electric fire alien. She told me you're ok too after I shouted your name at her a few times. Think I need to check for myself though. Call me when you're done?_

Alex's heart swells at the image of Maggie bludgeoning Kara with questions about her safety, and she can imagine the relief flooding Maggie's features when she know she's ok being similar to the relief Alex feels whenever she sees Maggie back from an alien shooting or a heavy call, safe and sound.

"Aww, are you getting soft on me?" Alex teases as she hears Maggie answer the phone.

"Well, I need you here. I need to win all my money back."

"Fat chance Sawyer, you're nowhere near good enough for that."

Maggie just scoffs. "Maybe I need some private lessons then?" She teases, breathing heavily down the phone. "Fancy dinner at my place? And by dinner I mean we'll order in."

"Hmm, I think that can be arranged." Alex smiles through the phone. "I just need to see Kara first and I'll see you after?"

"I'll get the takeout menus ready. See you soon Danvers."

* * *

 

Alex finishes showering and changing at the DEO and grabs some potstickers on her way to Kara's.

"Hey," Kara greets, pulling her into a hug that lingers as she opens the door.

"Kara, I'm fine. You were there."

"I know," Kara shrugs. "But you're my sister and I get scared."

Alex smiles softly and her heart breaks at the sadness hidden under Kara's tone.

"I'm gonna be ok. I have you and J'onn and you both always have my back."

Kara nods like she's trying to convince herself.

"I told Maggie, err, about the mission. Mainly because she was demanding to know where you where."

Alex blushes. "Yeah I know, she texted me. I'm going to see her for dinner actually."

"LIKE ON A DATE?" Kara screams as she jumps up and down clapping her hands together.

"Oh my God Kara calm down," Alex laughs. "Not a date, I'm just going to hers and we're going to order take out."

"So a date," Kara grins and the infectiousness of her smile catches Alex. 

"I don't know. We were flirting earlier, and I just-God I want this to be a date Kara."

Kara is bouncing on her toes now. "Take some wine! Or some beer. I think alcohol is good. Oh wait! Take some potstickers," Kara grabs the box from where she'd left it on the counter in her excitement. "Maybe not," she frowns. "I ate them all already."

Alex just shakes her head at her sister, laughing. "Seeing as we're ordering in, I think maybe I'll just take the beer." Kara nods her agreement.

"Right, go! Right now! And keep me updated. Although, maybe afterwards. As long as afterwards means you're you know, not in her bed and stuff."

"Stop Kara, just stop." But Alex isn't really serious and she laughs softly at her sister's reddening face. "We haven't even kissed yet, one step at a time."

"Mmm hmm," Kara agrees. "But you're keeping me updated."

"I always do," Alex smiles. "I'll call you tomorrow, love you."

"Love you too," Kara replies as she practically pushes Alex out the door. "Now go get the girl!"

"Ok ok I'm going." Alex throws her hands up in surrender and backs out the door, but not before pulling Kara into a hug.

* * *

  
Alex rings the buzzer to Maggie's apartment less than twenty minutes later, a six pack in her hand, shoving her free hand into her pocket to stop it from shaking. She hears Maggie's steps approach the door.

"Danvers!" Maggie greets and Alex gets lost in her smile. "Come in," she ushers and Alex ducks her head as she sets the beer on the table.

"You look, good. Like, you always look good," Maggie backtracks. "But, you look different good."

"I told J'onn," Alex offers as an answer and Maggie turns round from where she'd grabbed the bottle opener, offering Alex a beer.

"Well you're on a roll with all these coming outs!" Maggie nudges her softly and Alex grins.

"Well I think he already knew."

"Really? How? Giving off gay vibes are we Danvers? Better watch out, the ladies will be all over you."

"Oh, I think you've got that covered," Alex murmurs, but there's a hint of jealousy in Alex's voice. She's noticed. Noticed the way other women look at Maggie. Not that she can blame them; Maggie is Maggie. She's strong, and she's toned and she's absolutely gorgeous. All soft features and dimples, cunning wit and sharp intelligence.

"Well, I don't want _all_ the ladies all over me." Maggie edges closer to Alex, taking a swig of beer as liquid courage as she reaches behind Alex from where she's leaning against the counter.

"Don't you?" Alex asks, brows raised as she straightens herself against the counter, emphasising how much taller she is than the detective. "And why's that?"

"Well, wouldn't you like to know Danvers?" Maggie whispers out, and she reaches round behind Alex and Alex pretty much forgets how to breathe. But then Maggie is moving away again and Alex blinks at the sudden air she feels where Maggie's body was pressed against hers. "But before I tell you, food," Maggie winks and Alex just blinks.

Oh, _ohh. So that's how we're gonna play it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo..the flirting is heating up.  
> Where do you think it's heading to next?  
> Hope you enjoyed, and you can find me on tumblr @sawyeralex
> 
> :))  
> I lowkey hate myself for writing this whilst 23rd January is still so far away :)))))


	4. Maggie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I mean, there's some kissing in this chapter, just sayin'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Well, wouldn't you like to know Danvers?" Maggie whispers out, and she reaches round behind Alex and Alex pretty much forgets how to breathe. But then Maggie is moving away again and Alex blinks at the sudden air she feels where Maggie's body was pressed against hers. "But before I tell you, food," Maggie winks and Alex just blinks.
> 
> Oh, ohh. So that's how we're gonna play it.

Maggie pulls back slightly, the menu in her hand. Truth be told, she can't concentrate on whatever it says because Alex Danvers is invading all of her senses right now. She's standing so close, too close but at the same time not close enough and _oh god_ Maggie just wants to get closer.

"See anything you fancy Sawyer?" Alex is back to teasing and Maggie looks up to see a goddamn smirk on Alex's face and she doesn't know when Alex got this much game but she's definitely not complaining. Plus, she can play Alex at her own game.

"Well, there's one thing that I've fancied for a while now, been aching to taste," Maggie practically growls out as she throws the menu somewhere to the side and Alex flinches slightly as Maggie moves closer and then grunts as her tailbone hits the counter. Maggie just reaches around Alex and pulls her flush against her, soothing the spot Alex just hit.

"W-what do you want to taste?" Alex splutters out and she braces her fingertips agains the counter, gripping it tightly before breathing out and reaching around so her hands settle first on Maggie's shoulders, feeling how smooth her leather jacket is and thinking how smooth her skin definitely is underneath. Maggie's proximity emboldens her and she slides her hands down to the waistband of the smaller woman's jeans, grazing her fingers through the belt loop, tugging slightly and exposing a sliver of skin from where Maggie's grey t shirt lifts up slightly as Maggie makes a sound low in her throat. Alex lets her fingers touch Maggie's skin and she feels an actual spark of electricity from where her fingertips meet the small of Maggie's back. Her skin is smooth and soft and Alex can't help the noise that escapes her lips, blushing slightly, but not stopping the stroking motions of her fingers, her stomach tightening, butterflies raging.

"Danvers," Maggie whispers out and _shit_ Maggie needs to feel Alex right now because she cannot deal with this beautiful woman in front of her, the way Alex is looking at her like she's the only woman who ever lived and Maggie will be damned if she lets her get away.

"You're so soft," Alex breathes out and then hangs her head, embarrassed at the confession.

Maggie chuckles and reaches up to cup Alex's chin, tracing her fingers along her jawline, following the smile of Alex's lips with her fingers.

"You Alex," and Maggie looks into Alex's eyes. "I want to taste you."

Alex's eyebrows raise slightly and her chest contracts as she breathes in, heart pounding, the blood screaming in her ears because this woman, this beautifully amazing woman standing right in front of her is going to kiss her and Alex can't quite believe that it's happening. And then Maggie's hands are cupping her face, her thumbs slowly stroking her cheeks, and it's all happening so fast but so slowly at the same time, and then Maggie is kissing her, _oh God Maggie is kissing her_ and it's like time has stopped, encasing them both in this moment, forever. Maggie's lips are soft, _so soft_ against her own and they taste faintly of pineapple and they're slightly chapped from all the hours Maggie spends outside at crime scenes. Alex sighs as she moves her lips against Maggie's, Maggie's tongue slipping between her teeth and tentatively teasing Alex's bottom lip, coaxing her to part her lips, to let her in. Alex agrees willingly and her hands suddenly need something to hold onto, desperately, because she's been so focused on Maggie's lips against her own, so amazed that this woman is kissing her that they've been hanging limply at her sides. She moves them up, lightly tracing up Maggie's arms until she loosely runs her fingers through her hair, softly looping her arms around the back of her neck, as Maggie's own hands move from her face and slowly trace down Alex's back. Alex's grip tightens on Maggie and she hears a small moan from Maggie that quickly becomes her favourite sound. She pulls back slightly, but only so their lips part for long enough so that she can bite down on the detective's bottom lip, pulling it between her teeth lightly, before bringing their mouths back together, Maggie's tongue immediately finding her own with much more fervour now.

They're both panting, hungry and desperate for more but knowing that this is so new, so real, that they should probably take it slow.

"Wow," Maggie breathes out as she leans back, hands stilled on Alex's hips.

"I've wanted to kiss you for so long," Alex offers as an answer.

"Hmmm I can tell," Maggie licks her lips. "How long have you wanted this?" 

"Ever since you walked in on my crime scene and annoyed the hell out of me, pretty much."

Maggie laughs at that, placing a soft peck to Alex's lips.

"Now what?" Alex asks, raising her eyebrows.

"Oh never change Danvers," Maggie chuckles out. "We've kissed once and you're already eager for more answers." Maggie just winks to let Alex knows she's teasing and continues. "Now we get some food, we sit down and watch a movie, trying to keep our hands off each other and failing. Then I'll go home too late to get a good enough night's sleep, but then I'll text you good morning, and we'll go from there. Take it slow."

Alex nods but she still can't quite believe this. That after everything, after Maggie being just another annoying cop, turning to a surprisingly helpful partner, to a friend, to the woman who'd helped her realise she was gay, to the woman she wanted to kiss so badly she couldn't sleep at night, to the woman she'd just kissed, to the woman who wanted to take things slow with her. Wanted things with her.

"You want this-" Alex runs her finger over her own lips, catching her lip between her teeth at the same time, "with me?" Alex asks, almost in disbelief.

Maggie is just staring at the taller woman in front of her, who really has no idea just how unbelievably attractive she is and if she were anyone else Maggie would be halfway to sleeping with her by now, making excuses afterwards to leave before the sun came up. But this is Alex, _good God_ this is Alex and she wants everything; her first time, their first date, to be perfect. She tilts her head to the side, studying Alex.

"Was that kiss not enough proof for you Danvers?" Maggie teases ,grinning slightly and Alex laughs, but it's not convincing. Maggie notices and moves closer to Alex, taking her face in her hands, leaning up on her tiptoes to place a soft kiss to Alex's cheek.

"Yes Alex, I want this. With you." As she pulls back she sees relief flood Alex's features, and she tugs her hands. "Come on, I'm starving. I'm thinking Chinese food?"

Alex just nods enthusiastically, grabbing another two beers for the both of them as she follows Maggie to the couch.

Their night goes pretty much the way Maggie said it would. They eat their food, order too much, Alex making a mental note to maybe order less whenever she doesn't eat with Kara. They settle in to watch a movie on Netflix, but the opening credits have barely even finished and Alex is pulling Maggie on top of her and Maggie is sitting on Alex's lap and all Alex can feel is the heat between them and the way Maggie bites softly down on the soft skin on her neck, knowing but not caring about the marks she's going to leave, but then Maggie reluctantly leaves Alex, promises of a proper date, this Friday leaving her lips in between kisses. Alex leans back against the door as she shuts it, mentally high-fiving herself. A date. With Maggie Sawyer. She'd kissed Maggie Sawyer. _Holy shit._

It's late when Maggie leaves though, late enough that she should have been in bed a while ago, but she knows Kara would literally and figuratively freeze her out if she didn't text her right away with what happened.

 _So, Maggie kissed me_ , Alex types out, grinning to herself.

She sees the three dots that indicate Kara is texting back almost immediately and prepares herself for her sister's barrage of texts back.

_WHAT!!!???_

  
_YOU GUYS KISSED!!!_

  
_OR YOU GIRLS_

  
_YOU HAD YOUR FIRST GAY KISS ALEX I'M SO PROUD OF YOU_

  
_WHAT WAS IT LIKE??_

  
_I'VE ALWAYS WONDERED..._

  
_WAIT, IGNORE THAT LAST TEXT_

  
_YOU'RE TELLING ME ALL ABOUT IT I'M COMING OVER_

Alex laughs loudly as she types back. _No Kara, you're not coming over right now it's 1am! It was good, great actually, we're going out for dinner, probably Friday._

 _A DATE!!_ Kara yells back through text and Alex shakes her head in exasperation but love for her little sister.

_Yes, a date. But I'm going to bed. I'll tell you everything tomorrow I promise._

_Fine,_ Kara texts back and Alex imagines her pout and her huff, arms folded against her chest. _But you're brining doughnuts._

 _Fine_ , Alex agrees, smiling. _See you tomorrow._

_See you tomorrow! I'm so happy for you!_

* * *

  
The next morning she wakes up to a text from Maggie as the sun filters in through a crack in her blinds.

_Morning Danvers. Hope you're not too tired this morning after last night ;)_

Alex can't help her grin as she types out her response.

_Well good morning. Nope, not tired at all. Some late nights are definitely worth it ;) plus there's always coffee._

_Coffee and the promise of a date?_ Maggie adds, as if she's checking that Alex still wants this.

 _Oh that date is definitely going to get me through today,_ Alex types back.

_Me too, I'm currently drowning in paperwork. Who knew there'd be so much paperwork surrounding aliens?_

Alex laughs. _Perks of the job hey!_

_Indeed Danvers. Have a good day, see you around._

_See you around, Sawyer._

* * *

 

She arrives at the DEO and Kara is waiting for her, hands held out and Alex carefully places the box of doughnuts in her hands.

"Spill," Kara mumbles out through a mouth full of doughnuts.

"Here?" Alex asks, looking around.

"Ok," Kara continues, grabbong Alex's hand and leading them to an empty room, plopping herself up on the table, biting into another doughnut. "Here."

"Fine," Alex surrenders, but she's smiling and Kara is waiting, tapping her foot on the table leg.

"We kissed," Alex states, folding her arms and Kara rolls her eyes.

"I knooooow," Kara draws out. "But what does that mean, are you dating?"

It's Alex's turn to roll her eyes know. "Kara, I don't think one kiss constitutes dating."

Kara just shrugs. "But you want to right?"

Alex just nods. "It was so perfect Kara, it just felt so right. And it was just so good, like I've never kissed anyone and felt like that before, I can't really explain it. It was like my whole body was on fire whenever she kissed me and I just didn't want to stop."

Kara is just looking at her sister, really looking at her. At the soft smile that plays on her lips when she's talking about the kiss, the glazed, distracted look in her eyes, how she's standing up taller and just seems, _happier._

"Good. I'm happy for you Alex, I'm happy you're getting to do this, to be you."

"Me too," and Alex smiles, holding her hand out for Kara. "Now how 'bout we go tackle some aliens?

"Yup," Kara agrees, bounding up off the table and squeezing Alex's hand. "But I'm helping you pick your outfit for your date later."

"Pfft," Alex laughs. "You can come round and tell me which of the outfits _I've_ picked looks the best."

Kara mocks offence, placing her hand on her chest as Alex bumps her shoulder. "Bring ice cream."

Turns out, they don't actually tackle many aliens that day, it being a relatively quiet day in National City and then Alex has an idea. She shouts to J'onn that she'll be back soon and he waves her off, knowing that Alex will be back before anything actually happens that needs her attention. She drives into the city and heads to Noonan's and grabs two coffees, one skinny latte with a shot of vanilla and cinnamon sprinkles. She heads over to the NCPD offices and she realises she doesn't actually know where in the building Maggie works. She heads to the front desk and asks for Detective Sawyer, but the officer there tells her she headed out on a call with her partner about ninety minutes ago.

Alex sighs, _you idiot, of course she wouldn't just be sitting down to lunch the same time as you. So much for being spontaneous_ , but then she hears the doors open and a familiar, angry little voice.

"I _had_ him Smith," and Alex chuckles at the way Maggie's partner's, she presumes, eyes are widening at the little fire cracker in front of him.

"Yeah, but five seconds longer and he would have had you knocked out, or worse, on the pavement," and Maggie huffs. "Just doing my job Sawyer." Maggie groans, mumbling something that Alex doesn't quite here but her partner laughs softly, knocking her on the arm.

Maggie still hasn't noticed Alex who's still standing by the front desk, but then she turns round and Alex watches her features move from slightly pissed off, to a large grin.

"Danvers! What are you doing here?" Maggie walks towards Alex and Alex is struggling to find words. _Come on Alex_ , she urges herself, _speak,_  but Maggie's face changes to one of worry. "Alex? Is everything ok?" Maggie furrows her eyebrows and swivels her head around the room, checking for what exactly Alex doesn't know.

"Yeah, hi Maggie. Err," Alex clears her throat. "Everything's fine, good, err great. I just thought you'd want a coffee, you know, being tired maybe." Alex is fumbling over her words and Maggie cocks her head and watches her, a smirk growing on her face.

"You bought me coffee?" Alex just nods.

"It might be a bit cold, I didn't think that you probably wouldn't have the same lunch as me, it was kinda dumb-" but then Maggie is leaning up and Maggie is kissing her and Maggie's partner is nudging one of the other cops in the precinct and smiling.

"Thanks," Maggie smiles and takes a sip and closes her eyes. "How d'you know my order?"

"From that time we grabbed coffee before we found that alien who'd had his eyes gouged out."

"Aahh," Maggie remembers, and she smiles at how thoughtful Alex is, wondering just how much Alex pays attention to and Alex thinks that she wants to taste vanilla and coffee on Maggie's lips.

She stays at the precinct for a while, Maggie giving her a small tour and introducing her to her partner and the rest of the team, many of them exchanging knowing smiles and glances and Alex blushes, wondering how much Maggie has told them. But it's over too soon and Alex has to get back to work.

"Thanks for the coffee," Maggie smiles again and Alex will never ever get tired of that sight.

"Any time," Alex answers and she doesn't really know if she should kiss Maggie in front of this many people, but she does and she tastes like coffee and vanilla and smells faintly of burnt tires and _wow she's such a cop_ , Alex thinks. It's hot.

"Text me later, and I'll see you tomorrow. For our date. is eight pm ok?"

Alex nods before she remembers it's usually good to use her words. "Eight is perfect."

"Good, wear something nice," Maggie grins.

"Will do." With that she walks out of the precinct and back to her bike, smiling the whole way back to the DEO and when she walks in J'onn is looking at her knowingly.

"Maggie ok?" He asks and Alex blushes furiously.

"How did you know I went to see her?"

"Alex, it's written all over your face. I've never seen you smile so much."

Alex just ducks her head before J'onn walks over to her.

"No, it's good."

 _Yeah, it is_ , Alex thinks. _It really is._


	5. The date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and Alex go out on a date. Cuteness ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "No, it's good."
> 
> Yeah, it is, Alex thinks. It really is.

 

"This one!" Kara shouts out from where her head is burrowed in Alex's wardrobe and Alex laughs as all she can see of her little sister is her pastel trousers and bright pink socks.

Kara returns triumphantly, holding out a simple dark blue dress. Alex tursn expecting something very, well, _Kara_ , but she's actually surprised by the dress Kara is holding out, a smile spreading across her face.

"That's perfect."

"Well don't sound so surprised," Kara states, mildly offended. "I do have good taste."

"Hmm," Alex murmurs. "You have different taste to me."

"Well I can appreciate a good dress. Plus you said Maggie told you to wear something nice. This-is nice."

Alex just agrees. "It is, thanks."

"No problem," and Kara is practically bouncing up and down with excitement. "Now go get dressed."

"Kara, I have just under two hours before I have to leave, I am not getting dressed now."

"Fine," Kara pouts. "Let's start on your hair."

Alex just rolls her eyes at her sister, but lets her have her way as she jumps in the shower.

* * *

  
"OH YOU LITTLE FUCKER!" Maggie yells out as she hops around her apartment, cradling her toe that's she's just stubbed on the corner of her coffee table. "Holy fuck why does that hurt so much?" she mumbles to herself. She hobbles back to her bedroom, mumbling under her breath as she proceeds to try on outfit after outfit, grumbling with dissatisfaction. She wishes now that she had someone, anyone who could help her decide what to wear, but she'd never been that kind of girl. The kind who gossiped with her friends over what to wear on a date because, well, she was never interested in that, with boys anyway, and growing up a non-white, non-straight girl in Nebraska, there wasn't much scope for dating lots of girls. Now? Well she had friends, sure, but there still weren't very many people Maggie opened herself up to, until Alex. _Alex._ Maggie sighed as she tried to ignore the butterflies growing in her stomach. _It's just Alex, you can do this_ , she told herself. But then it wasn't _just_ Alex. Alex wasn't _just_ anything, _just_ anybody. Alex was so much more than just _just_. She was intelligence, power, strength, beauty and badassery all in one. She was so humble despite her ridiculous amounts of achievements, and she was so shy it was endearing. Although she was working on that shyness, becoming more confident, become more feisty and that was also unbelievably sexy. Maggie groaned, remembering the confident, sexy Alex who'd kissed her with reckless abandon and bit down on her bottom lip, something that always drove Maggie wild.

* * *

 

She eventually settles on a little black dress, styling her hair so it's half up, letting waves fall loosely down her shoulders, going for subtle make up and eyeliner to emphasise her eyes. She's ready thirty minutes before she'd arranged to meet Alex, and decides on a small glass of wine to clam her nerves. It probably does the opposite now as Maggie feels the familiar tingle of alcohol as she drinks it all too quickly and decides to text Alex.

_Hey you, hope you're nearly ready as I'm picking you up from your place at 8pm. This is our first date after all, gotta make a good impression._

Maggie smiles to herself as she hits send and smirks as she sees that Alex is typing back almost immediately.

_Oh, so you want to impress me huh? Better bring your A game Sawyer._

_Oh you know I will Danvers. Can't wait to see you._

_You too Maggie ;)_

Maggie checks her watch and decides she better leave if she actually wants to make it to Alex's before eight pm. She calls a cab, not wanting to climb onto her bike in this dress, as sexy as it would be for Alex to ride on the back of her bike. She files that away in the back of her mind for another day. She pulls up outside Alex's place five minutes early and takes a deep breath as she picks up the flowers she'd bought for Alex on the way. She isn't really sure what flowers Alex would like, figuring she's probably not one for a massive bouquet of chrysanthemums, so she settles for a bouquet of red roses, hoping Alex won't find them cheesy.

She climbs the steps to Alex's apartment, having hurried in behind one of her neighbours. She breathes in deeply again as she presses the buzzer, her heart feeling like it's about to burst out of her chest. She places the roses behind the back as she hears Alex's footsteps approach and as Alex opens the door all Maggie can think is _holy shit_. Alex's dark blue dress hugs her in all the right places, and her heels just accentuate their height difference, which Maggie finds _hot_ , and her hair is curled perfectly, so much so that all Maggie wants to do is run her hands through it and mess it up.

Alex just raises her eyebrows as she realises that Maggie hasn't actually replied to her greeting and invitation to come in.

"Maggie, do you want to come in?" Alex repeats and Maggie just stares.

"I-what? Yes. Come in. I do, yeah-" Maggie fumbles out and Alex smirks, fully aware of her effect on the detective. "You just. You look gorgeous Alex," Maggie compliments and Alex blushes.

"So do you Maggie, your hair and dress and everything," Alex gestures to Maggie, blushing slightly and Maggie laughs.

"Thanks. These are for you by the way." Maggie hands Alex the roses and the look on Alex's face worries Maggie slightly because she's staring at her like she's just given her a live grenade.

"Oh. If you don't like them it's fine. I didn't know if you even liked flowers and I figured you wouldn't want anything too much, but roses are classic right? Or they're too cliché and I've fucked up. Sorry Alex, I just wanted to-" but Alex cuts her off with a kiss that almost sends Maggie reeling backwards if it weren't for the hand Alex places on the small of her back.

"Maggie I love them," Alex breathes out, slightly out of breath from their kiss. "No one's ever bought me flowers before," Alex explains and Maggie finds herself feeling simultaneously annoyed and incredulous, vowing to treat Alex the way she deserves to be treated, the way no one's ever treated her before.

"You're welcome babe," Maggie smiles out as she leans up to press a peck to Alex's lip. "Do you have a vase?"

"Yeah, Kara left one around here somewhere."Alex rushes off to find one and Maggie follows her to the kitchen.

"So, I made us reservations for eight thirty," Maggie explains as Alex arranges the flowers, "at the Italian place round the corner. If that's ok with you?" Maggie asks, almost unsure of herself.

Alex smiles softly, endeared by the look of nervousness on Maggie's face. "That sounds perfect to me," and Maggie breathes out a sigh of relief.

Alex finishes arranging the flowers in the vase and motions for Maggie to lead the way as they leave the apartment, grabbing her purse and keys before locking up. They make idle chit chat as they leave for the restaurant and their arms keep touching and _oh God_ Alex thinks, she feels like a teenager again. The next time their arms bump together, Alex lets her little finger linger over Maggie's, looking at her as she intertwines their hands together. A soft smile spreads across Maggie's face as she turns to Alex, tilting her head upwards at the height difference.

"So you're a hand holder then Danvers? Never would have expected that of you," Maggie teases and Alex just chuckles.

"What can I say, I'm a secret softie." It's Maggie's turn to chuckle now as she just grips Alex's hand together, feeling that same shock of electricity she always feels when she's around Alex.

They reach the restaurant and Maggie reluctantly lets go of Alex's hand as they sit down, the waitress leading them to their table and Alex misses her soft skin almost instantly. Their date is possibly one of the best dates Alex has ever been on, whether that's because all of her previous dates have been, well, with men, or because this is Maggie and she's pretty sure she's falling in love with her, she's not quite sure yet. All she's sure of is that she doesn't want the date to end and before they realise it, they've laughed and talked their way through a few bottles of wine, and the restaurant is deserted around them. Maggie pays for everything, batting away Alex's hand, trying to convince her that because this is her first date with a woman, Maggie wants to do it right.

"Do you want to come in?" Alex asks when they're outside her apartment, "I mean, we don't have to do anything, I just-I mean I don't want the night to end," Maggie stammers out, internally cursing herself for being so inarticulate.

"Oh, well we could do _something_ ," Maggie whispers and the second Alex unlocks the door and walks inside, Maggie twirls them round, pushing Alex against the closed door, leaning up on her tiptoes slightly to kiss Alex. Alex sighs into her touch, her fingers coming to rest on Maggie's hips and as the kiss grows more heated, Alex's hands move to Maggie's ass, squeezing and pulling Maggie close to her, earning a groan from Maggie.

"I've been wanting to do that all night," Alex breathes out onto the soft skin of Maggie's neck as Maggie's eyes flutter shut.

"Hmmm, there are plenty of other things I'd like to do as well," Maggie answers as she pulls back from Alex, moving them over to the couch, fully intending to take her time with this gorgeous woman.

* * *

  
The next morning, Alex wakes up with a smile on her face, flooded with memories of the night before. Maggie, on her couch. Maggie in that dress. Maggie taking her out on a date. Maggie bringing her flowers. _Maggie_. Alex sighs as she reaches over to find her phone and plenty of unread messages from Kara asking her, repeatedly, how it had gone with Maggie. Alex just chuckles and shoots Kara a text back to assure her that everything went well, that her and Maggie are good. Of course, Maggie had wanted to take things slow, and Alex appreciated that; it's not that she didn't want Maggie in every sense of the word, it was just that this was new, oh so new for her, and Maggie knew that, Maggie had been there herself and she wanted to make sure Alex was ready. So Maggie had left, Alex had pouted and Maggie had promised she would come over again, soon, take her to lunch, take her to brunch, take her to drinks, beat her at pool. Maggie had promised all of these things to Alex, convincing Alex that she wasn't going anywhere, that she liked her and she was sticking around. And Alex? Well, Alex was coming to realise that she wanted that. She really wanted that, wanted Maggie and a future with Maggie more than she'd wanted a lot of things in her life. It was early, they were taking things slow, but Alex knew that she was falling for Maggie, falling head over heels for the detective with her sharp wit and those dimples, that this wasn't just some crush, this was it. This was life, and this was love. This was all she'd ever wanted and she thanked the universe that Maggie had helped her realise it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo...I'm not really sure where to take this story after this chapter, and this was a bit rushed so I apologise as I'm back to work now after Christmas. It's far from my best work lol, but I'll still try to write short prompts and the like so head over and visit me on tumblr @sawyeralex if you have any prompts you'd like me to write.

**Author's Note:**

> Anything you particularly liked? Or didn't...  
> Anything else you'd like to see in the next few chapters.  
> You can find me at @sawyeralex on good old Tumblr, feel free to come have a chat, or a moan, or whatever you want.  
> Also, Sanvers is gonna make 2017 something special.


End file.
